Fever
by Kirinenko
Summary: [HiroSei] Cuando Hiroshi estaba llevándole comida a Sensei, fue recibido por una visión bastante mala. Sensei había enfermado y Hiroshi decidió cuidar de él. Durante todo el día, fueron solo ellos dos y mientras el día progresaba, Sensei se esforzaba por mejorar pasando por todo ese dolor, así que Hiroshi no necesitaba cansarse, especialmente cuando ya estaba agotado. TORIZADA


Autor Original: unsaidesires

ID: 5565734

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Senseeeeeii! ¡Te he traído la comida!" gritó Hiroshi a la puerta. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Suspirando, empujó la puerta para abrirla y entrar casualmente en su lugar "Voy a entrar, Sensei"

Cuando se quitó los zapatos, fue recibido por una escena bonita de aspecto normal. Pero algo era un poco diferente.

Seishuu no se movía en absoluto.

Estaba sentado en su mesa como de costumbre, con sus herramientas de caligrafía colocadas cuidadosamente alrededor del papel, pero el problema estaba en que no se movía. Era como una estatua.

Hiroshi se acercó más mientras susurraba "¿S-Sensei?" quizás solo estaba pensando profundamente y no podía escucharle, pero Hiroshi se mantuvo llamándole cuando no respondió. Estaba empezando a ponerle los pelos de punta "Sensei… ¿Q-Qué pasa?"

Hiroshi estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro cuando Seishuu de repente se giró.

Hiroshi juraría que sintió su corazón saltar hasta su garganta mientras Seishuu le miraba con cara de zombie de una película apocalíptica de zombies. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi cayéndose mientras gritaba con horror "¡¿S-Sensei?! ¡¿E-Eres tú?!"

"Hi…Ro…" Seishuu empezó a arañar – literalmente empezó a arañar el suelo – de camino hacia Hiroshi, asustado de las luces del día que llegaban hasta él.

"¡S-Sensei, para! ¡No te acerques a mi!" Hiroshi dio otra paso hacia atrás, todavía aferrando fuertemente el bol con el ramen chashu especial de su madre cerca de su pecho.

Todo estaba tan jodidamente salido de una película de terror y Hiroshi estaba a punto de desmayarse. _¡Al menos necesito guardar la comida primero!_ Pensó Hiroshi, recordando cuán violentamente reaccionó Seishuu cuando su comida cayó al suelo por accidente en una ocasión anterior, y sabía que tenía que protegerla a toda costa, incluso si tenía que arriesgar su vida por ello.

Rápidamente, rodeó al Seishuu zombi y se las arregló para tirar – solo un poco – la comida sobre la mesa justo antes de que Seishuu le atrapase.

"Hiro…" con su voz ronca, Seishuu se enganchó de Hiroshi.

Hiroshi casi gritó "¡D-Dejame ir!" estaba asustado de empujarle al igual de que se le pegase la 'enfermedad zombie' "S-Sensei, sensei, ¡Pa-Para! ¡E-Estoy asustado!"

"Ayu…da…me…" se las arregló para gruñir Seishuu antes de que su cabeza cayese sobre Hiroshi.

Silencio.

"… ¿Eh?" Hiroshi miró hacia abajo y vio a Seishuu durmiendo pacíficamente con sus brazos alrededor de su torso "¿Está...dormido?" intentó de mover sus piernas hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía. No debía, de hecho.

¿Por qué? Porque si lo hacía, ¡la rodilla izquierda de Seishuu tocaría un mal lugar!

Seishuu estaba literalmente aferrado a él como un koala y Hiroshi estaba perdido en cuanto a lo que hacer "¿S…Sensei…?" llamó suavemente. No hubo respuesta. Suspirando, se dejó caer contra la pared, agotado por el terrorífico encuentro en la tarde con el Seishuu zombie.

"¡Sensei! ¡Vamos a entrar!" de repente, la voz de Naru hizo eco dentro y la puerta fue empujada hasta abrirse sin dudar.

Naru estaba con Tamako y Miwa y entraron dentro juntas.

Naru se escabulló dentro pasando por alto para buscar a Seishuu, solamente deteniéndose y observando con la misma incredulidad que las dos estudiantes que la siguieron hacia el interior. Miwa dejó escapar un pequeño chillido y Tamako solo se giró para salir por la puerta sin decir una palabra.

"Ah…H-Hola, chicas…parece que estamos un poco ocupados esta tarde" sonrió Hiroshi tímidamente.

"¿Qué le pasó a Sensei?" Naru se acercó a Seishuu el cual estaba profundamente dormido y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla.

"¡Ajajajaja! ¿Sensei se golpeó la cabeza de nuevo?" se rió Miwa de buena gana, casi llorando "¡Esto es muy gracioso!"

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde fue Tama?" Hiroshi miró alrededor.

Naru fue y abrió la puerta de entrada para mostrar a Tamako, la cual estaba golpeándose la cabeza repetidas veces contra la pared lateral de madera de la casa mientras murmuraba algo ominoso e inaudible "Está bien"

"Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo por Sensei ahora…" Miwa se arrodilló y observó a Seishuu de la cabeza a los pies "Bueno, para mí se ve normal"

"De algún modo _no_ lo estaba hasta ahora…" dijo Hiroshi mientras continuaba mirando a Seishuu, haciendo que los recuerdos de hace un momento resurgiesen "Miwa, soy solo yo, ¿o la cara de Sensei…se ve un poco demasiado roja?"

Naru se acercó y se unió a ambos a mirar al rostro de Sensei intensamente.

El silencio envolvió la habitación mientras la certeza golpeaba al trío.

Hiroshi puso una mano temblorosa en la frente de Seishuu y la retiró casi inmediatamente después de hacer contacto, como si algo le mordiese "¡Uwah, está ardiendo!"

"¡¿Eeeeehh?!" chillaron las dos chicas al unísono.

"¡R-Rápido, trae algo de hielo! ¡Naru, ve a por un poco de agua!"

"¡Si, señor!" las dos chicas se pusieron en pie y llevaron a cabo sus tareas mientras Hiroshi trastabillaba torpemente por la casa, mientras abraza a Seishuu el cual estaba todavía aferrado a él como un bebé koala mientras sacaba su futón y lo ponía en el suelo cuidadosamente.

"¡Aquí!" Miwa dejó caer los cubitos de hielo en un pequeño cubo con agua que Naru había llevado al lado de Seishuu.

"¡Gracias!" dijo Hiroshi mientras presionaba suavemente las partes del cuerpo de Seishuu que estaban enredadas en su cuerpo. Entonces trató de alejarle y lo acostó en el futón. Su rostro estaba de un rojo cereza y se sentía como que explotaría o algo. Su respiración se hacía más rápida con cada momento que pasaba, así como la preocupación de todos.

Desafortunadamente, Seishuu se aferraba fuertemente a Hiroshi y no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir el cuello de Hiroshi cuando trató de tumbarle.

Su suave respiración rápidamente pasó a jadeos mientras murmuraba "Haaa…C…Calor…"

"¡S-Sensei, no te mueras aún!" gritó Naru, provocando que Miwa le tapase la boca para que no gritase.

"También necesitamos un paño, ¿puedes traerme uno, Miwa?" Hiroshi quitar los brazos del calígrafo de alrededor suyo y bajarlos a los costados de este.

Justo en ese momento, Tamako regresó, posiblemente en el momento equivocado ya que lo primero que vio fue lo cerca que estaba Hiroshi de Seishuu, sobre todo cuando estaba inclinado sobre él.

En un futón.

Con contacto corporal.

Y Seishuu jadeando, su rostro enrojecido.

Tamako inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras ella una vez más y continuó ahogándose en sus murmullos, los cuales estaban empezando a hacerse más y más fuertes.

Hiroshi tomó la toalla de manos de Miwa y la mojó en el agua helada antes de colocarlo en la frente de Seishuu.

"Ahh…" Seishuu se calmó, suspirando un poco mientras que su respiración se ralentizaba un poco "Se siente bien…"

"Sensei, ¿tienes alguna medicina para la fiebre?" preguntó Hiroshi.

"No lo sé…" murmuró Sensei con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

"¡Iré a mirar en el armario!" Naru saltó hacia el armario de madera y comenzó a revisarlo. Por lo general, Seishuu empezaría a gritarle a Naru y la alejaría de ahí, pero ese día era diferente. La casa se sentía más tranquila de lo normal.

"¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido!" exclamó Miwa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y arrastraba a Tamako dentro quién sostenía una gran bolsa. Miwa se la quitó, pues todavía estaba ensimismada, y la dejó sobre la mesa "¡Traje algo de konomon para Sensei! Aunque me comí algunos durante el camino por accidente" sonrió entre dientes.

"Gracias, Miwa" sonrió Hiroshi "Es una gran ayuda para sensei"

"¡Sí! Sensei realmente ama el konomon, ¡estoy segura de que se recuperará pronto!" dijo Miwa "Bueno, entonces, tenemos que irnos ahora, los otros niños van a la playa hoy. Parece que sensei no puede venir esta vez. Venga, Naru, ¡vámonos!"

"No hay ninguna medicina aquí…" dijo Naru, un poco decepcionada pero rápidamente se recuperó "Oh, bueno, Hiro cuidará de sensei, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto" sonrió Hiroshi y Tamako casi se desmaya "¡Vayan a divertirse a la playa! ¡Tened cuidado, de acuerdo!"

"¡Siiiiii!" las chicas cerraron la puerta tras de sí, arrastrando a Tamako.

Hiroshi se dejó caer junto a Seishuu mientras decía a nadie en particular "Supongo que solo estamos tú y yo ahora, sensei"

Seishuu no respondió.

Hiroshi cogió la toalla y le dio la vuelta, y Seishuu dejó salir un pequeño gemido "Mmm…Gracias…"

Hiroshi se frotó los ojos y bostezó. El cansancio finalmente estaba saliendo a superficie. _Realmente no debería de haber quemado ese aceite en mitad de la noche ayer…Hombre, estoy agotado…_

Los parpados de Hiroshi empezaron a sentirse pesados mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto. _Pero si me duermo ahora…Sensei…_

"Hiro…" su voz sonó más como si estuviese a punto de derrumbarse, Seishuu miró hacia Hiroshi. Hiroshi inmediatamente se despertó de golpe "Si te duermes en el suelo, te dolerá la espalda"

Hirosho se quedó atónito durante un instante mientras que nada más que el aire salía por entre sus labios separados. _A pesar de que estaba enfermo… ¡Todavía se preocupaba por otras personas! Que alma tan amable…_

"D-De acuerdo…" Hiroshi alzó la mante y Seishuu se movió cuidadosamente, apretando los dientes. Viéndolo así, Hiroshi no pudo evitar sino sentir su pecho encandilarse un poco. Entonces se acostó torpemente junto al calígrafo.

Ya que estaba tan cerca del otro hombre, podía sentir literalmente el calor que irradiaba de él. Estaba de frente a él también, así que no pudo evitar el observarle.

 _Sensei tenía una buena piel…su pelo también, parecía realmente suave… Espera, ¡¿qué estoy pensando?!_

"Si estás preocupado por la toalla…no lo estés… lo haré yo mismo. así que solo duérmete" le aseguró Seishuu, y Hiroshi comenzó a hundirse en el mundo de los sueños, un poco a regañadientes.

Apenas tuvo fuerzas para murmurar unas palabras de agradecimiento antes de que todo se oscureciese.


End file.
